


Dreamon Hunters

by mint404



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dream team fandom
Genre: Angst, DREAMON AU, Kinda, Minecraft, dream fundy and tubbo just be a fun trio as well, dream minecraft, georgenotfound is evil in this, just dudes searching for demons, no beta we die like george in manhunts, quackity is also evil in this, this was so fun to write lmao, well their just possessed but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mint404/pseuds/mint404
Summary: Tubbo, Fundy, and Dream lurk for some demons on the smp !// Dreamon AU //(Kind of lol, please read notes lmao)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Dreamon Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a DreamSMP: Dreamon Hunters Story AU ! 
> 
> Since I don’t know much about the whole lore, I’m just making up some of my own stuff to fit the narrative. So, dream is a hunter with them and there are demons that lurk around the smp possessing people. 
> 
> Yeah, I missed the whole stream about the Dreamon Hunters thing, but It sounds so cool so i’ve decided to write my own like “episode” about it lol. 
> 
> If it’s not accurate to the storyline of it umm sorry but this is an au after all and I’m making my own stuff to fit the narrative lol. It’s also just for fun so it shouldn’t be taken too seriously lol.
> 
> Ok im so confident it isn’t accurate at all, but let’s just pretend. This is just very altered.

“He’s just talking to George right now. Nothing too unordinary, yet” Tubbo says. Dream and Fundy looked over Tubbo’s shoulders with their binoculars looking down at them from the top of the hill behind a bush. They stared down in silence stalking Quackity and George. Quackity has been on their Dreamon radar for weeks after Quackity was unable to enter Church Prime.

“He’s got a suspicious smirk, to me,” Fundy says. 

“Agreed,” Dream and Tubbo say in unison. 

Dream doesn’t exactly have any memories of being possessed because he was possessed . But the thought of having no control over your body while a demon did whatever hell it wanted freaked him out. The thought made him cringe, a shiver ran down his body.

Fundy puts a hand on his shoulder. “You’re alright, now.” He smiled. “We’re going to help Quackity if he’s possessed.”

Dream nods his head and stares at the two government men, again. Tubbo leaned a bit closer to the edge, putting his hand down on the ground to keep him steady, still holding the binocular in his right hand. He focuses on Quackity.

“Oh my God,” Tubbo gasps, pointing down. “His eyes turn red!”

“What?” dream yells. He looks and tries to get closer. “Oh, shoot.” 

Dream gets up from behind the bush to grab his bag from the tree. 

“What are you doing?” Fundy turns around asking. Dream rummages the bag, pulling out all their equipment for a possible exorcism.

“I’m just making sure we have everything,” he says. “I have a good feeling we’re going to exorcise him today. He is obviously a dreamon.”

“Yeah, this is confirmation that he is. His voice was deeper today, he was acting more broody than anything else, and now his eyes turned red. Oh god...” Tubbo mumbles, still staring down the two guys. Tubbo started leaning closer to the edge of the hill.

“Be careful, now. We don’t want you falling, getting hurt, and getting us cau-” Fundy gasps as he witnesses Tubbo roll down the hill screaming. Tubbo attempts to grab the ledge, but misses, causing him to start falling in mid air.

“Aw, shit.” Fundy yells, running over to the tree to grab all the stuff Dream pulled out.

“What happen-” Dream turns around and sees a missing Tubbo.

“Oh my God he fell didn’t he?” Dream asks. 

Fundy nods at him. 

“This is the third time, man,” Dream whines as he quickly helps Fundy. Dream then shoots up. 

“Grab the stuff and meet us at my base, ok? Ok.” Dream blurts out, leaving Fundy a bit stund. Dream runs the edge of the cliff opening his inventory.

“Frick, frick, frick, frick,” Dream tells himself as grabs his water bucket to MLG down quicker. Dream paces back and forth counting to three before he jumps. 

Tubbo opens up his inventory and quickly grabs his water bucket. He looks down and barely manages to prop the water down. He stops for a second to take deep breaths. 

“I lived,” he says to himself. He started to giggle. 

He finally gathers his thoughts and watches the water magically appear before being grabbed by someone. A yelp comes out of his mouth before a hand covers it. 

He quickly gets pulled behind another convenient bush to hide them. He looks up and it’s Dream.

“Dre-” He gets interrupted by a silent shush from him. 

“What was that?” George asks. Tubbo looked up Dream. He was staring at the ground, coming up with a plan to escape. 

“Probably some animal, George. Now, follow me to your place. We still have a lot to discuss,” they overhear Quackity say. 

Tubbo slowly lifts his head over the bush. They were at such a good distance that they couldn’t see them that well. 

They got lucky. 

Tubbo gets Dream out of his thinking stage and tells him to look. They see Quackity grab George’s arm, digging his hand deep in his arm. George sucks in and a red glow starts to appear from his arm. A gust of wind storms around him. Quackity watches with a horrific smirk. 

Tubbos mouth formed an ‘O.’ He’s never seen the process of someone getting possessed until now. Dream looks down shaking his head. 

Tubbo looks over at Dream. “We, we have to help him. Maybe if we go there and stop quackity, George won’t be possessed right? We can just take George and run.” 

Dream lets out a sigh.

“I- I think the damage is done,” he says, quietly. 

“What-” then Tubbo understands what Dream means. 

Tubbo sees everything come to a calm. George opens his eyes, propping down to the floor. Quackity kneels down and puts his hand on George’s shoulder. George looks up at Quackity and attempts a smile.

“What happened there, man? You good?” Quackity asks.

“Let’s go. If we're quiet enough we can sneak past them,” Dream whispers with his head still down. 

“But-”

“Tubbo, we don’t have the stuff. I should have warned George about quackity possibly being possessed. This is my fault. I should have trusted my instinct and got Quackity. If it’s that easy to possess someone, he could have gotten so many smp members. This is my fault,” Dream says. He lets out a big sigh. 

“No, it’s not. None of us were sure, but there's nothing we can do about this now. George and Quackity are possessed. We just have to do our job and save them,” Tubbo says. 

“Yeah, let’s go-”

“Oh you’re not going anywhere,” they hear.

They shoot their heads up to George and Quackity standing over them.

“Oh shit,” Dream states.

“Oh shit, indeed,” Tubbo responds, shaking his head frantically.

They both stand up and move backwards slowly towards the wall. 

“Hey guys. Just hanging out behind a bush,” Dream says clapping his hands together. Tubbo points and Dream and agrees with him. George and Quackity stare at them with evil grins on their faces.

“Sure you are,” George says, smirking at Dream. 

“Why are you stalking, guys?” Quackity asks.

They both spit out nervous laughs. “What do you mean? I Just fell in this bush after standing a bit too close over the edge and he was helping me,” Tubbo says, quickly.

George pulls out an axe and starts to step closer to Tubbo. A smirk forms on Quackity’s face.

“Do you really think we’re this stupid,” He asks. 

Dream pulls out his sword and points it toward George, stepping in front of Tubbo.

He jumps back at the sword. He then laughs at Dream.

“You’re not intimidating as you think,” George says.

“I could crush you in seconds,” Dream snaps back. 

“You could, but you won’t,” George says.

Dream cringes. He knows he can’t hurt him. 

“Come on, ruin George’s body. Hurt him,” Quackity says. 

Dream lets down his sword.

“Come with us,” Quackity says, reaching out his hand to Dream. 

He stares down then looks back at Quackity for a good second until he turns his head to the side towards Tubbo.

“Tubbo, run.” 

Tubbo nods and starts sprinting away.

He looks back at the two men who were smirking at him. A shiver runs down his spine. 

“I’ll go with you. But I'm not grabbing your hand,” Dream says. They both lead Dream the way. They stand behind Dream walking down the path. 

He comes up with a quick plan, though he’s unsure of how well it could work. 

“Come on, guys. I know you guys are still in there. Fight the literal demons,” Dream says.

“Oh, shut it,” George says. “Your friend is gone.”

They continue to walk down the path towards the office. He takes a deep breath. He can’t believe this is happening. 

They abruptly stop. 

“So, George go find Tubbo and Fundy while I take Dream-” That was his breaking point. He was not letting Tubbo and Fundy get caught. Quackity gets cut off by a fist to his head. Dream then hits George in the back of his head knocking him down. He grabs rope from his inventory and starts to tie them up. 

They were going through the exorcism today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I will update like tomorrow or the day after cause it was super fun to write. I know it's not accurate so I made up a few things while still keeping the dreamon hunters thing type thing lol. 
> 
> Cool thing, I wrote 1000+ words! POGS its been so long. It was really fun writing this !
> 
> Have a wonderful day !


End file.
